As used herein, the term "space system" or "space unit" relates to a system or unit to be located in a room or any space, either in a domestic or office setting, which supports objects of great variety in a visible and organized manner. Probably the most frequently encountered space unit is a table onto which objects are displayed or placed for easy use and retrieval. Such tables typically are of fixed geometry and size, limiting their practical application and ability to provide a certain desired aesthetic effect.
A further conventional system for accommodating such things as document files, is to provide cabinets with sides, top and bottom, and sliding drawers or drawer sides which can swing open providing access to the interior space where items are located out of normal view. Not only are cabinets relatively heavy and bulky, they have preferred access points (e.g., doors and drawers) via which access to the interior can only be made. Moreover, when a number of such cabinets are utilized and located within a given room, it will be found that because of restricted manner of access to the interior of the cabinets, only a limited space arrangement of the cabinets exists, precluding efficient use of the room space. Still further, such filing cabinets are of fixed design offering only a limited flexibility in use which is namely to move the cabinets from one location to another, but otherwise not being able to change their given size and shape and side of accessibility.
There are other known units having variable constructional aspects providing more flexible utilization and space accommodation capabilities. Exemplary of such prior solutions to these problems is U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,783, MODULAR STORAGE UNIT, by L. B. Eckel et al. which although disclosing a modular support unit of some flexibility, is not completely satisfactory.